Dream Catcher
by chocolatesnipe
Summary: Harry and Hermione are muggles going to high school. Hermione had only ever liked Harry, but a new girl and an unexpected friend could change things for both of them.
1. Called It

Dream Catcher

At 6 o'clock in the morning, Harry's alarm went off. He sat up yawned, stratched, and looked out his window. Big surprise, his neighbor, Mrs. Tunley, was out yelling at no on eagain. It would not be a fun walk to school, he could tell.

At 6:30, Hermione did the exact same thing as Harry. Soon she was downstairs eating breakfast with her brother. As usual her mum wasn't awake. Damean finished his breakfast and left the kitchen. Hermione checked the time, 7:15, she would have to meet Harry soon. Hermione walked out her front door and saw Harry waiting on the steps of her porch.

"Hey." she said. He started.

"Whoa! Hey, you scared me!" he said, with a had to his chest. Hermione laughed.

"I have a tendency to do that to people." She smiled. He smile back. Her heart melted, but she soon froze it again. Hermione had learned to control her emotions.

They started the 10 minute was to their school. Harry started to kick a rock along the sidewalk while Hermione stared off into the distance.

"Look who it is," came a voice from behind them, "Little miss know-it-all." Hermione turned around. Cho Chang and her posse walked behind them. "I don't appreciate being shown up in front of everyone. It doesn't make me look good because you see I, unlike you, have a reputation to uphold." Hermione looked at her feet and shrunk down. "Make sure you don't do it again." She walked past, "Hey, Harry." She said batting her eyes.

"Whatever, Cho." Harry said rolling his eyes. They walked away and Harry turned to Hermione."Don't listen to her. She's just jealous you're smarter than her. You're the smartest one in the grade, flaunt it." He put his arm around her."I think it's great you're able to show her up. It puts her in her place." She smiled at him.

"Thanks but if i keep showing off, she'll make my life a living hell. More so than she already does. Face it, I'm a nerd and that's all I'll ever be" She walked away head down. Harry sighed, it was like this everymorning; someone made fun of Hermione and he spent the rest of the day cheering her up. Had he called this walk or what? He ran to catch up with Hermione and they arrived at school at half past seven. They say on the low wall around their school, Hermione reading a book she had just pulled from her bag. Her hair fell down one side of her face and the light from the rising sun streamed through it. From where he lay on the wall, Harry smiled, he loved the way she looked when she was reading. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world, so at peace. He couldn't understand what other guys didn't see in her. He didn't think of her romantically, obviously, that was only because she was his best friend.

Harry looked around, other people had started arriving. Little groups started forming around the courtyard. Harry wondered how the two of them must look to people, the strangest pair, inseparable. Harry noticed how people kept glancing at Hermione, particularly the boys...curious. Hermione, as always, was oblivious.

The bell rang and kids surged toward the door. Hermione took her time putting her book away, Harry stood and waited for her

Hermione stood up and slung her bad over her shoulder. Harry turned to walk away, but she called him back. Reaching out she brushed some leaves off his back and tried not to tremble at the feel of his muscles. Somehow she remained calm.

It wasn't unknown that Harry was one of the most sought after sophomores in the school. He had managed to capture the attention of nearly every girl in the school at one time or another. Of course, he had never even glanced at one of them, he didn't have time for petty high school relationships, they were just distracting. Not to mention, he doubted that any of them genuinely liked him. He had proof that most of them wanted to be with him just for the satisfaction of saying that they had been with Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. Yes, Hermione had her fair share of admirers, but she had only ever had eyes for Harry. Neither of them had ever had a relationship and to be frank, they preffered it that way. Going through high school was much easier when there was no drama to be wary of.

"Thanks." he said. She nodded and they both set off to homeroom.


	2. Crumble To Dust

Hi there. So this is my first story and im super nervous as those of you who have alerted and reviewed already know. Speaking of i would like to thank DrAmIoNeLoVeR1154 for being my first review. Thanks for your support to the rest of you as well. Now we get introduced to the new girl this chapter.

Oh and i forgot a disclaimer last time.

I own everything except the names. There is nothing you should see that is along the Harry Potter plot line. And if there is well, i do happen to be a huge fan and it is most likely there without my knowledge.

ANyways, Heeeeeeereeeee we goooooo!

~CS

fter dropping her jacket in her locker, she met Harry at his locker, where he was looking at his reflection in the mirror he had stolen from her at the beginning of the year.

"Honestly, Harry. You spend more time looking in the mirror than I do." She said shaking her head.

"I have to make sure I look good. Where as you look good no matter what."He replied, adjusting his hair.

"Ha, yeah right. I never look good. You're just saying that 'cause you have to." she said blushing slightly.

"Well, you always look good to me," he leaned closer, "And I'm not just saying that."he finished softly. Hermione smiled and looked away, "Come on, we're gonna be late." They walked to homeroom and sat down.

"Morning everyone!" said, " I have somone I would like to introduce you to. This is Marisa Spencer. She's a new student who just moved here from Connecticut. Harry, Principal McDonnal matched her schedule to yours so you can show her around, okay?"

"Uh...okay, I guess." he responded. Marisa walked over and took the seat in front of Harry. She turned to look at him.

"Uh, hi, I guess...I'm Harry, this is Hermione." Harry said awkwardly. Marisa glanced at Hermione then back to Harry. She smiled at him.

"I'm Risa. So i guess I'll be spending a lot of time with you, huh?" she asked.

"The both of us actually," Harry replied, "Herms in all the same classes." Risa's face fell a bit.

"Great." she said looking at Hermione. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "So, um-" She was cut off by the loud speaker turning on with the morning announcements.

"Goooood morning, students! It is November 3rd and a wonderful fall day! Reminder to all students that tickets are available for the dance on the 29th, buy them now!" The announcements faded to the back of Hermione's mind as she watched Risa stare at Harry. He sat tapping his pen on the table, staring at nothing. When the announcements finished, Risa leaned in and said,

"Are you willing to give me a tour around town later? I haven't been here for long and I'm not sure how to get around." Harry glanced at Hermione, an uncertain look in his eye.

"Um, well, I sort of had plans with Herm, unless she'd be willing to change so we could how you around..."He looked at her with a face that hinted he didn't want to go alone. Hermione looked at Harry,

"Sure. Sounds fun." she said. Risa forced a smile.

"Great." she said. Hermione could tell she said it through grit teeth. The bell for first period rand and everyone made toward the door. Harry. Hermione, and Risa were the last to leave.

"So first period we have science. That's in the 200 wing. This way." Harry said. He set off, Risa slid into the spot on his left side, cutting Hermione off. Hermione grit her teeth, shook her head and walked behind them.

Harry was getting fed up with Risa. He noticed how she had dismissed Hermione as if she were nothing. He slowed so Hermione you catch up on his right side. They reached the science room and entered.

"Mr. Monroe. This is Marisa. A new student." he said.

"Oh, good." Mr. Monroe greeted, "Why don't you sit right here?" he said, indicating the seat right in front of Harry. All through the period Harry noticed Risa turning her head slightly and flipping her hair at him. Hermione tapped her pen beside him, he put his hand on hers to make her stop. He noticed Risa clench her teeth at the action; Harry quickly removed his hand. Mr. Monroe's lesson was lost on him anyways so his thoughts turned to Risa. She was about 5'5'', dark skinned, and dark haired. She had seemed interested in him, but Harry kicked himself for thinking that. He couldn't turn into a guy that thought every girl was smitted by him. Hermione would kill him. Harry jumped when the bell rang.

"Let me guess, I'm going to have to explain it to you again." Hermione said, looking at him. He smiled impishly. She shook her head."What would you do without me?" She asked.

"Crumble to dust." He replied. Turning to Risa he said, "We have specials now, follow us." He grabbed Hermione and pulled her next to him so she wouldn't be cut off again.

The trio set off down the hallway. They reached the art room and dumped Risa with the teacher. Harry wend and got their project. Harry painted half of a face, Hermione painted the other half. Neither saw the other's half until it was finished. While he set up the canvasas and easel Hermione got the paint and the brushes. Soon the were both working on their own projects. Harry was making his dark skinned, with almond shaped eyes, or rather, eye. He couldn't decide whether or not to make the hair braided or to leave it long and straight, so he sat their contemplating it.

"So what are you working on?" asked a quiet voice next to his ear. Jumping around with a hand to his chest, he breathed in, and relaxed when he saw it was only Risa.

"It's a joint project I'm doing with Herm. She paints one half, I paint the other, when I'm done we show our halves to eachother." he answered.

"Oh, cool. Want to do one with me?" she asked, not seeming to care about the project laying in front of him.

"Well, I'm not done with this one yet and I have other projects to finish also..." he answered, not sure what to do.

"Oh, okay. It's just I don't know anyone and it seems like a cool idea." she looked at him with what seemed to be very poorly excuted puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, I can't" he turned back to his easel. Risa walked away a little miffed. Hermione turned to him and said,

"Well at least you know how to say no." She turned away while Harry looked on dumbfounded. What was that about? He shrugged it off and went back to painting.

AN: While alerts and favorites are fabulous :) i love reviews also. like i said, super nervous...pleasseeee...until next time lovelies


	3. Plenty of Other People

**Hey there, readers! I have to say, i was not expecting the kind of support I am getting. All i can say is thank you sooooo much. :) Hugs all around. Round of applause for all of you. While it may not seem like a lot, this is more than i could have hoped for at this point in my very first story, soooo thank you to: ramsha05, DrAmIoNeLoVeR1154, LegendofBambi, kcnikole, musicgirl0723, Just another time-lord, and Magic Sparks. You all rock! \mm/ Too much rock for one hand! Oh and the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything you recognize. tada!**

**Here we go:**

Hermione had no idea what had gotten into her. Why had she said that? It wasn't like Harry had done anything wrong. She was used to girls getting flirty with Harry, it rarely bothered her anymore; but something about when Marisa did it just rubbed her the wrong way. Hermione spent the rest of the period in silence, scared she would snap at him if she talked to Harry. Her half of the face was elven. It had pointy ears, almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. She was currently adding some metallic designs subtly to the upper eye area to make the creature more supernatural. When the bell rang she packed up in silnce and stood waiting for Harry.

He walked over with Marisa and was in the middle of telling her about their math class. Without a word, Hermione started toward the door and down the hall. She missed the hurt look cross Harry's face as she walked away. She sat in stony silence for the whole lesson, never once looking at Harry.

He passed her a note, but she brushed it to the floor without a second glance. When the bell rang, Hermione made to walk away but Harry grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay.

"We have Language Arts now. Berns will take care of you after that. You said you had to go to a guidance meeting during lunch?" Harry said.

"Yeah, something about getting to know me, blah, blah, blah." Marisa replied. Harry nodded and keeping a firm hold on Hermione, he set off for Language Arts. When theyarrived, he dropped Marisa with Mr. Berns and tugged Hermione to their seats in the back of the room. He pulled a spare notebook from his bag, ripped a piece of paper from the back of it and wrote Hermione a message:

_What' wrong?_

He tossed the paper over sher shoulder in front of him. She looked at it and scribbled a response. This convesation spanned the entire period and a half:

_**Nothing. Why would something be wrong?**_

_ I don't know. Maybe becuase you haven't said a word to me for two straight periods._

_**You were preoccupied. I didn't want to get in the way.**_

_ You know that's a load of bull. I was free as a bird_

_**Oh, look who's using figurative language. As free as a bird in a cage maybe.**_

_ Look who's avoiding the question. Seriously, whats the deal?_

_**Nothing, ok! Gosh, god forbid someone not pay attention to you.**_

_ And what is that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing! Leave me alone, I'm trying to learn.**_

_ No. I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong._

_**Why don't you ask your new best friend.**_

At this point, the bell rang and they had to halt their conversation. Each going their separate ways to their respective lockers, Harry thought about Hermione's last message. Did she really think he was picking Risa over her? He would never do that, she should know that. He switched his books and grabbed his lunch. After slamming his locker closed he turned around and surveyed the hallway. He saw a group of girls giggleing and looking at him. He shook his head, rolled his eyes and walked away.

At Hermione's locker, she kept a grim face while she exchanged everything. Was she overreacting about the whole Marisa thing? It had only been half a day, but he seemed to be basking in the attention. She shut her locker and turned around to find someone standing behind her. Someone who wasn't Harry.

"Draco?" she said confused, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to ask why you look so unhappy. Something wrong with pretty boy?" he said, leaning next to her.

"Everything's fine, thanks. Just having a mediocre day." She made to walk away but he caught her elbow and pulled her back.

"Why do you even hang around him so much? There's plenty of other people." Draco asked.

"He's my best friend. I couldn't imagine being around anyone else." she replied.

"But-" he was cut off,

"Herm, let's go. I need help with French homework." Harry said appearing at her shoulder.

"Like I said," Draco started, shooting a skeptical look at Harry, "plenty of other people. See you around, Hermione." He pushed off the wall and walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Hermione answered. Harry shrugged and sat down at a table. Hermione sat next to him and started to eat. Five minutes later Harry was done and was bugging her for help on last nights Frech homework."

"No, no. It's Je ne t'ai, not Je te n'ai..."Hermione said. He fixed the sheet and sighed.

"I just don't understand it." Harry whined.

"You can borrow my notes. An 8 year-old could understand them."

"Was that supposed to be and insult? He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Only if you took it as one." Hermione looked at the door just as Draco walked in. He looked at her and smiled, but it faltered when he saw she was helping Harry with homework yet again. She looked away and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She surveyed the rest of the room, then looked back at Harry.

He was staring at her.

**AN: Sooooo? I love to hear from you. It makes me all fuzzy inside. Seriously. And what do you think about the length of the chapters? Too short? Good length? I'm not really sure about them so let me know. Until next time lovelies!**

**~CS**


	4. Endeavors

**Hey guys. So I've been getting great feedback, thanks guys.**

**So, NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover, i can't repsond to you through PM so thanks for your review. If you want Draco to make it better you'll just have to wait and see. I will keep practicing and hopefully you all will see an improvement with my writing. **

**As for the rest of you i PMed you with my comments and immense thanks. Also thanks to LADYHINATA23. You have no idea how much your support means to me, you really don't. Thank you so much.**

**And the disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**There we go, on with the story:**

What was he playing at? Draco had never shown any interesting in Hermione before, what was he doing with her now? All types of the questions were reeling through Harry's mind as he looked at Hermione. She turnd to face him and looked startled. He mush have been staring. He turned back to the gibberish that was supposed to be french. He knew he would be failing without her but he couldn't bring himself to do the work on his own. Harry turned his thoughts back to Draco's recent attention. He must want to use her for something; that's the only logical explanation. Or he could like her, the little voice in his head said. Oh shut up, he told himself. Not until you consider all the options, the voice replied. There is only one option, he returned, he's obviously using her!

"Oh my god, I'm having and argument with myself." Harry said quietly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he responded, "Just talking to myself about this stupid homework." She nodded.

"Well you better put it away, the bell's about to ring." She said, grabbing her bag from under the table. He put his folders away and stood up just as the bell rang.

As he reached the door, Draco appeared next to them. He smiled at Hermione, Harry shot a glare in his direction. Noticing this, Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. But he wasn't gone for long, he and Hermione had Gym with him that period. He got changed, shooting Draco loathing looks the whole time. **(AN: Is that creepy?)**

When their teacher told them to get partners, Draco strode over to Hermione, who had thrown her hair into a loose ponytail, and claimed her before Harry could. Harry was forced to partner with Max, a boy he had only spoken to once.

When Draco walked over to her, Hermione was shocked. Twice in one day? What was he doing? Hermione noticed that Draco was standing almost protectively next to her; a little too close in her opinion. She met Harry's eyes and he pulled a face. She smiled apologetically at him and shrugged, turning her attention to the teacher. They had just begun soccer and the teacher was explaining how they would start by passing the ball. When he let them go, Draco seized her by the arm and dragged her to the far end of the gym.

"Ow." she said when he finally released her.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't appreciate the manhandling." She responded rubbing her arm. He smiled a little before walking a short distance away and sending the ball her way. She stopped it with ease and sent it back. They did this in silence for a few minutes before Draco finally spoke.

"So, what were you helping pretty boy with this time?"

"French homework. And don't call him that."She replied.

"Pretty boy can't do his own work?" he sent back, ignoring her command.

"Why do you even care?" She shot at him.

"It just doesn't seem fair that you should have the workload of two people, that's all." he said shrugging. Hermione shook her head didn't reply. They continued in silence until the teacher told them to line up for their cooldown.

Harry watched Draco and Hermione the whole period, silently seething. Poor Max, he was on the receiving end of all of Harry's vicious balls. Harry saw them talking and anger bubbled inside of him. Draco had no right to take her like that. Sure, he could talk to her outside of class, actually no he couldn't, but he had no place taking her from him like that. Who did he think he was? Harry sent another hard ball at Max, nearly knocking him over. He looked apologetically at him as he steadied himself.

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?" Harry hadn't been expecting to talk to Max.

"Why do you care so much that he's talking to her?" Max asked again. Maybe he wasn't as unobservant as he looked, thought Harry.

"Umm, it's just I'm not okay with him taking her like that." Harry replied. How much do you tell a person you never talk to about your problems, he wondered.

"Maybe you should just give her space," Max said, "She's never branched out before, let her try something knew."  
"And how would you know she's never branched out before?" Harry asked, his temper rising visibly.

"Calm down. She and I had to do a project together when you were absent a few weeks ago." Max said, holding his hands up."She seemed very shy, and I think that you might be oppressing her a bit too much." Harry made to give an angry response. "But that's just my opinion. What do i know? You're supposed to be her best friend." Just then, their teacher called them for their cool down.

When Hermione walked into the locker room she found Marisa waiting on one of the benches. She got up and followed Hermione to her locker. She waited until Hermione was done changing before talking.

"So what the deal with you and Harry?' she asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Like, are you two together or something?"

"No! We're just friends. Best friends, but just friends." Unfortunately, she added to herself. Marisa smiled and nodded. Hermione made her way out the door and into the gym again. She went and say next to Harry, Marisa sitting on his other side.

The teacher called Marisa up to get set up with her locker and such, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"So so and Malfoy were getting pretty cozy there." he said.

"We were just doing what we were told. It's not my fault he got to me first!" She replied. The bell chose then to ring.

"You could have said no!" he said.

"What if I wanted to be different today. You don't have to be my only friend, you know!" With this, she stormed off leaving him dumbstruck in the bleachers.

What was that about? He trudged to History, thinking how he would pass a note to her asking about it. He took his seat in front of her and ripped out another piece of paper.

_What was that about?_

He tossed it over his shoulder. Thirty seconds later, a wad of paper hit the back of his head and bounced into this lap. He unraveled it and read her response.

_**What was what about?**_

_ You just totally blew up at me!_

_**No I didn't. I think you're just overreacting about this Draco thing.**_

_ How am I overreacting? Is it wrong to be protective over my best friend?_

_**No, but the minute someone shows interest you don't need to freak out.**_

_ I'm not freaking out. I'm just curious why he's talking to you now of all times._

_**Maybe he just wants to be friendly. Some people are like that.**_

_ Yeah, but Draco Malfoy? When has he ever been friendly._

_**There's a first time for everything.**_

_ I think it's suspicious._

_**I think you're reading too much into this. **_

_ Whatever. Just don't get mad at me when it bites you in the ass._

_**I won't because it's not going to.**_

_ And how can you be so sure of that?_

_**Well, I can't, but if it does then it will be my problem, not yours. And it's not like anything had happened. It's only been a day**_

_ Of course it's my problem! Its my job to protect you!_

_**I don't need protecting!**_

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I hope I'm not interrupting your conversation." Each turned bright red. They had been caught. "Now put that away before I make you read it to all of us." Mr. Holmes said sternly. Harry hastily shoved it onto his folder, but not before looking at his scribbled response.

_ I care about you too much to see you get hurt._

He sighed and reluctantly turned his attention to the lesson. Soon after, the bell rand and he made his way to French where they met up with Risa, who had spent the last period on the other side of the room. She came and sat in front of him, turning to face him.

"Why'd you and Hermione get in trouble? What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just stuff." he replied.

"Was it about how she stormed off earlier?"

"You saw that?" he asked

Yes. What did you say?" she responded.

"Nothing. I was just being a good friend." he exclaimed.

"Clearly she didn't think you were"

"Whose side are you on here!"

"Neither. Gosh, aren't **you** touchy?" she said, turning back to the front. He leaned forward and whispered,

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and he focused on the lesson. For once. When the bell rang he sprinted out of the room to his locker. Dumping his books in his locker, he scanned the hall for Risa.

"You ready to go?" he heard behind him. Turning around he saw Risa standing behind him, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's just find Hermione and we'll go." he replied.

"So what did you do to her?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to protect her!

"Protect her from what?"  
"That." he said, pointing. She followed his finger and saw Draco messing around by his locker. Even as they watched, they saw Draco stop what he was doing, look across the hallway and make his way over to Hermione. He slid in front of her, his back to her locker. He shrugged and grinned impishly. She rolled her eyes as words were exchanged and laughed at whatever he said after that.

"Hold on." Harry said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He sent Hermione a quick message. Watching, he saw her pull her phone from her pocket, look at it, then put it back. Harry stared in disbelief. She had just blown him off for Draco Malfoy. **(AN: So would I :P he's prettier)** He heard Risa chuckle next to him.

"Think this is funny, do you?" he asked

"Actually, yes." she said turning to him, her raised eyebrows daring him to challenge her. He sighed in defeat.

"Come on" she said, grabbing his arm.

"Where?"

"To get her. Clearly you're not going to do it on your own." She dragged him over to Hermione and Draco. Hermione turned at their approach.

"Are you coming with us?" Risa asked.

"Coming where?" Draco asked.

"Umm...they're showing me around town."  
"Not that it matter to you." Harry interjected bitterly.

"You're welcome to come, actually." Risa said, shooting Harry a devious smile, to which he responded with a glare.

"Don't mind if I do." Draco said.

"Let me grab my coat." Hermione said. She cleared her throat, gesturing for Draco to move from in front of her locker, which he did. She pulled her jacket on and shut her locker.

"Shall we?" She asked. Harry nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her and Risa on either side of him. He dragged her down the hallway, Draco jogging behind them. When they reached the sidewalk her put Hermione closest to the street, forcing Draco to walk on the other side of Risa.

"I'm Draco." He said sticking his hand out.

"Risa." She shook his hand.

"Where you from?"

"North. Connecticut." she replied. Draco nodded and kept walking.

"Why did you invite him?" Harry asked Risa.

"Because I wanted to see if he's as bad at you think." She replied.

"He me."  
"So, Har, where are we taking her?" Hermione asked.

"Let's start with food. Juniors?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." she responded. They walked up the hill and down the street. Arriving at Junior's, they found a table while Hermione and to order a pie. Draco followed a few minutes later.

"Hey, 'Mione." called the boy behind the counter.

"Hi, Sam." she replied.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"My brother." she responded. Draco nodded. They reached the counter and were greeted by a smiling face with blue eyes and brown hair not unlike Hermione's. He had a sprinkling of freckles. The family resemblance was obvious.

"Sam, Draco. Draco, Sam." she made introductions as they shook hands.

"What can I get you guys?" Sam asked.

"The usual for me and Harry. And umm, one second." she turned around. "Marisa, what do you want?"

"Just a plain is fine." she called back.

"You heard her. And Draco, whatever you want." Hermione looked around while he ordered.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Hermione said. "Sam and I will bring it over when it's ready." She leaned on the counter as Sam came back from giving the order to Ralph, the chef.

"So...this is and interesting development." Sam said.

"What is?" Hermione asked, dreading the following conversation.

"You and Draco Malfoy. Since when have you been friends?"

"Ummm, it's recent. And you do you know Draco Malfoy?"

" I hear things over at my school." Sam went to the other regional high school in the area.

"Really. And what would a bunch of Raiders care about one Brave?" she inquired.

"We just hear about his endeavors. Usually they're the more popular junior girls, not lowly little sophomores like yourself. That's just below him." Sam replied.

"Well, it don't plan on being one of his 'endeavors'. I didn't even plan on him coming. Marisa invited him."

"Yeah, who is she?" he asked.

"New girl. Same schedule. Drooling over Harry." she sighed. Sam gave her a knowing look.  
"Anyways," she said, shaking out of her reverie, "We're showing her around town."

"Hmmm...something tells me you're not particularly happy with that." Sam said.

"what gave it away?"

" OH there were a few signs."  
"Hey, chatterboxes," Ralph called from the back. "Give me a hand with these."

"Sorry." They called in unison and went to grab the plates from Ralph.

"Hey, Sammy." Harry said.

" Shut up, Harriet." Sam replied. Hermione smiled at the interaction.

"Hello, there. Sam Granger. Older brother of this twat over here" he said slinging his arm around Hermione, who shrugged it off with a roll of her eyes.

"Marisa Spencer. Older sibling of no one present." she replied, shaking is proffered hand.

"Let me know if you guys need anything." Sam said as he walked away.

"So that's your brother?" Marisa asked Hermione. She nodded. "Cute." she said. Hermione choked on her drink.

"Sorry," She sputtered, "But did you just call my brother cute?"

Marisa laughed, "Yeah, in a boyish sort of way. He reminds me of a friend back home is all. Jack."  
"Okay, but just a warning,"Hermione said, "That alien life form I call my brother is no where near normal, so I'd steer clear. It's worked for me for 15 years and I"m still normal." This earned a cough from Harry.

"Yeah, normal's definitely the word I would use to describe you. Definitely before wanker, crazy, and completely insane." Hermione put on a mock hurt face and the table laughed.

From the other side of the room, Sam watched his sister's table with interest.

"'Mione, you may not intend to be one of his endeavors, but you're sure going to be one." he muttered.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But you're right," Ralph said. "That's so going to happen." They were of course, talking about they way Draco was looking at Hermione as she joked around with Harry. A small smile on his lips and a softness in his eyes.

"Without a doubt." Sam and Ralph said together.

**So a longer update 1) making up for not updating yesterday, sorry, I'm a bum and 2) because it was requested that i make the chapters longer. How's this? Let me know...Next time is conclusion of the day, angsty Harry, and sentimental Draco...See you tomorrow lovlies!**


	5. Two Old Friends

**You can all start throwing your pitchforks now, I guess...there are not enough so's in the world to express how sooooo sorry I am for not updating in what feels like forever. How long has it been actually? I really don't know. Ummm, feel free to yell, spit, curse, and hair pull all you like, i deserve it. I could say that the fact that finals were last week and my grandparents arrived friday for my sisters graduation this wednesday just kept me too preoccupied but i know thats not a good enough excuse. And what makes it worse is that my last closer said see you tomorrow. Ha, never ever believe my promises guys, i apparently don't pull through. Anyways, I've taken enough of your time, on with what you're really here for. I'm done rambling, for now. **

**I own nothing you recognize. Really, its that unfortunate for me. Grrr, granted if I was Jo, i wouldn't be apologizing for my lateness...anyways, here we go...**

A little while later, Hermione walked over with their dishes and handed them to Sam.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, Herm." Ralph said.

"I know, but what kind of future employee would I be if I didn't, eh, Ralph. Anyways, this is the rare occaision where my dear, sweet, brother has to wait on me without complaint." she said. Sam stuck his tongue out and Hermione replied with a smile. Ralph chuckled at the siblings and turned away.

"Later, Sam. Bye, Ralph!' Hermione called, turning to her friends who were waiting outside.

"So this is pretty much it, " Harry was saying, "Not too big. Pretty small actually, practically nothing to.

"There's the bowling alley." Hermione said.

"Yeah, there is that. We haven't gone in a while actually, we should do that." Harry said, turning to her.

"Harry and I used to go bowling every Thursday, " Hermione told Risa, "Then he started running track, with a fancy trainer I might add, and we had to stop." She shot him a glare.

"What? I'm sorry if I want to be a good runner." he defended. Hermione shook her head.

"There's also the Reserve." She said, turning away from Harry. "It's nice for hikes. All of us should go sometime."

Marisa nodded, "Sounds nice." She checked her watch. "I should get home. My parents don't want me out for too long."

"I'll walk you." Harry offered, "I'll meet you later, Herm." The two of them walked away, chatting.

Hermione's eyebrows were raised incredulously. She huffed and turned away, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets.

"Hey," Draco said, "Forgt him. He probpably doesn't even know what he's doing." She looked up at him and gave him a half hearted smile.

"You think?" she asked.

"Definitely. he said. "Let me walk you home. You look like you could use the company." She smiled at him as they started to walk away.

Inside the restaurant, Sam watched his sister walk away with the boy. He pulled out his phone and sent her a message.

Hermione checked her phone after feeling it vibrate in her pocket. Sam, she thought, what do you want?

Don't say I didn't warn you.

She smiled and shook her head, putting her phone back in her pocket. Draco shot her a questioning look.

"Just Sam being Sam." she said.

"Oh," Draco said, "He seems cool. You two seem like friends, which is more than I can say for most siblings."

"Yeah we get along fine," Hermione answered, " I mean, we have our moments but most of the time we get along. I think it's because of the closeness in ages. Everything that happens affects both of us in basically the same way. With most siblings there's more of an age difference. We never went through the phase of not wanting to hang out with our younger siblings because it wasn't cool. A lot of his friends were my age, and he's at least smart enough to know that he couldn't use that against me." Draco chuckled.

" I guess there is something in there then." he said. Hermione nodded. " My closest sibling is already in college so I don't see her much. But when she's home we have a lot of fun. I have a brother in sixth grade and the two of us pull all sorts of pranks on him." Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he beat her to it. "Oh, don't worry, we all get back at eachother. Last time Shells was home, she and Mark switched my hair gell with my toothpaste and put some of her foundation on my pillow so when I woke up I had all sorts of lines on my face. Of course I don't shower until nights on the weekend so i didn't notice all day." Hermiones eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You didn't look in a mirror all day?" She asked between her giggles.

"No. We weren't going anywhere. And of course we were repainting the house so all the mirrors were covered up. I had no idea why my family was laughing at me all day until I showered that night." He answered. "Stop laughing at me!" he exclaimed. By this point, Hermione was shaking with laughter and couldn't stop. Every time she tried to stop, she pictured him wearing make up and started snickering again. Finally, she composed herself; taking a deep breath, she looked at him and had to restrain herself from laughing again.

"I'm sorry. Really." she said.

"You know you go bright red when you laugh?' Draco asked. Hermione's face instantly went slack.

"Yes. And when I get embarrassed." she responded stiffly.

"Oh, yes. I seem to remember you impersonating a fire truck when Mr. G asked you to demonstrate a proper split because you were the only one who was flexible enough." Apparently she wanted to perform a reenactment because she went beet red again.

"Okay, we're even now." She said, "No more."

"Sure." Draco agreed.

They walked in silence for a little while longer before Draco decided to talk again.

"So when did you and Harry become friends? You two just walked into school one day attatched at the hip." he asked.

"I don't really know how it happened." She replied, "We've always lived across the street from eachother, but never really talked. One day on the way to school we left at the same time and he started to talk to me. We've been friends ever since. He must have liked the conversation becuse he met me at my locker that morning and stuck with me all day." She sighed. "I've always wondered why, thought. He could have had his pick of friends. He could be so popular, but he chose to be an outcast with me." She turned pick, thinking she had shared too much. Draco chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well I know why he chose you. You're too nice to pass up"

"If that's true, then why did you only pick today to start talking to me?" She countered, looking at him.

"Because I didn't notice how great you were until i saw you stick by him even when all his attention was on that new girl." Draco answered. Hermione turned pink again. She turned to look at the lake they were passing so he wouldn't see her grin.

"Before Harry and I were friends, I used to come over here all the time and think. Just sit, escape from school, from all the pressure. Especially from Cho. I was always the one that made her second best and she always put me down for it. That made me think that was why no one wanted to be around me. I hated her for it. Coming here made me forget all that." Hermione said, her face sad, her mind lost in the past. Draco just watched her.

"Let me tell you this." He finally said, " Cho's got nothing on you." She scoffed. "Really, you're smart, witty, a great friend, and not to mention very cute." he finished bravely.

"You think I'm cute?" she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I know it." he said. The blush reached her cheeks and Draco smiled. She turned to keep walking and he put his arm around her again. They walked down the street, Like two old friends.

**So I'm waiting for those pitchforks... anyways, i hope this is good enough for you. My last final is tomorrow so i'll be back regularly soon. Please leave a review. Yell all you want...i can take it. you know what to do...until next time lovelies! (See i didn't leave an actual time this round :) haha im so smart :D )**


	6. Well, Crap

**Hey guess what. You can't hate me anymore, 'cause I'm updating again. And I'm disappointed, I only got one pitchfork...I have to say I'm shocked, I thought you would be angrier. And that's not saying I only got one review, I'm not mad about the amount. I already have more than I could have hoped for only 5 chapters. Anywayyysssss...ummm how's life? I've been obsessed with watching the UEFA Euro Cup lately. Yupp I'm a soccer fanatic. Anyways, I'm gonna try this new thing where I review everything i read. Because i know how much i enjoy reviews and i just want to give other people that satisfaction. Also, i was reading all the reviews I've left since i joined this site and i realized that i had a lot of fun writing them; mine are just conversational, they're just what i was thinking while i read that part and was either, OMG DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? or like, What? I'm so confused...anyways, you guys should try it. Not just with my story but with ever story you read, you never know, your review might just make someone's day. And I've been rambling again, I do this a lot, get used to it, if my super long notes ever bother you feel free to tell me, i just love talking. Its actually a major problem for me. Yeah, that's another reason i love leaving reviews, i can just talk and talk and talk and talk and it's not weird. Haha, now what you all came for.**

**I own nothing you recognize. Really, do you think JK Rowling would ramble on like this?**

"So I have no idea what you're talking about." Risa said, "Draco seems nice enough."

"Yeah, well you don't know him. " Harry replied. " He likes to mess with girls' heads. He likes to make them think he cares, then just leaves them in the dust."

"Are you sure?"

"Ask half the freshmen girls. They've all experienced it." he replied bitterly.

"Just the freshmen?" she asked. He nodded." Well now I'm certain nothing's wrong." He looked at her incredulously. " She's not his usual target. Either he's switching it up, or genuinely wants to be her friend.

" But what if their friendship turns into something more?" he asked.

" Is that what you're worried about?" Harry refused to meet her eyes. "You're not going to lose her, believe me. Your friendship is too strong. She cares about you. Don't worry." She put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "You should learn to accept change. Be open to new things." He nodded. " This is me. Here give me your phone. I'll meet up with you in the morning." They exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

A few minutes later he turned the corner of his street and and saw Draco and Hermione a little ways in front of him. His brain stopped forming logical thoughts. Arm! Punch- Rip- Bastard- Hurt- He better not- Don't even-! Harry took a deep breath. He waited until Draco had walked down the street and turned the corner before finishing the walk to his house. Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Harry both had two different conversations working on their phones.

Harry/_Risa_

He walked her home!

_Ok. You walked me home._

Yes but you're new here. What if you'd gotten lost! She knows her way perfectly fine!

_What if he just wanted to walk her home? Did you consider that?_

Ha. Don't make me laugh

_I wasn't trying. I'm just being rational_

Well there's no way he walked her home just for kicks

_And whys that?_

Because shes Hermione!

_Why does that make a difference?_

Boys aren't interested in her. They just aren't!

_Why can't they be? She's a pretty girl. _

But- They- Only the nerds like her! its better that was!

_And she cant have someone nice like her? Or at least want to be her friend?_

No!

_Some friend you are. You have had plenty of admirers I'm sure. Did she ever react like this?_

No. But she's used to them.

_Really? Are you sure she's not just better at hiding her discomfort?_

...

_Well..._

Crap. Damn your rational thinking.

_Thank you. Now go apologize for being a jerk. I don't want it to be weird tomorrow. I plan on making it right for being a bitch earlier._

Great. Now I have to.

_Ha ha. Sucker! Bye!_

Bye...

Harry/_Hermione_

Herm?

_What?_

I'm Sorry.

_For what exactly?_

For being a jerk about Draco. You're entitled to friends.

_Thanks for finally realizing that._

This has been one heck of a day, huh?

_Tell me about it. Four fights, two new friends, and one overprotective brother._

Overprotective brother?

_He thinks I'm going to be one of Draco's endeavors._

No. Friends I can manage. But together; absolutely not.

_Calm down. I told him I had no intention of turning into one of his conquests._

That's what they all say.

_Have you ever known me to back down from my word? Trust me, nothing's going to happen._ **(AN: Ha, yeah right)**

Alright, I believe you.

_Good_

I noticed he walked you home, however...

_Drop it! I was miffed how you just ditched me for Risa. He walked me home because I was sad._

Aww...I made you sad :(

_Piss off._

Can't, sorry. You're stuck with me forever.

_Well, crap._

Gee thanks. I can feel the love radiating all the way across the street.

_I know right. It's just exuding from me._

Now you piss off.

_Hey, hey, hey. Read your response to that...Done that? Good, now react._

Well, crap.

_Oh go away. _

Nope.

_Fine, I will._

No, you won't. Don't lie.

_..._

Herm

_..._

Hermione

_..._

Hermione Granger

_..._

Well, crap.

_Hermione_/Draco

_He apologized._

Good. You both needed that.

_He says I'm free to have whatever friends I want._

Guess that means I'm accepted then.

_I guess so. Just don't expect everything to be rainbows and sunshine now, though. He still hates you..._

You think I don't know that? And rainbows and sunshine? Personally, I prefer unicorns and butterflies.

_Yes, but I don't think they're appropriate for this situation._

No? Hmmm...curious.

_What?_

I'm just wondering what you have against unicorns and butterflies.

_Nothing, I just think they're better as magical forms of transportation._

A butterfly is a form of transportation?

_Magical butterflies are big. You can ride one._

Well, this I didn't know...

_Now you do_

Mind. Blown.

_Because of magical butterflies?_

What can I say? I'm easily amazed.

_Apparently._

So which do you prefer?

_What do you mean?_

Unicorns or butterflies?

_Depends on if it's short or long distance._

Good point.

_Unicorns are good for short distance, but butterflies are better for long._

Are we really having this conversation?

_Looks like it..._

Interesting...

_Gotta go. I'm meeting Harry._

*Face Palm* Have fun.

Hermione flipped her phone shut and went to walk down to the street where Harry was waiting for her.

"So how was your walk home?' he asked with a smile. Hermione just shot him a look and took a seat on the grass, facing the street. He sat next to her and laid back.

"So I was thinking about asking someone to the dance." he said suddenly. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

"Umm..okay, who?" she asked, remaining calm.

"I have no idea. That's the thing. It's just weird if I just up and ask someone I don't interact with." he replied.

"Why do you even want to ask someone?" she voiced, "You've never shown any interest before."

"That's the thing. It just sort of came to me, about last week. I mean, neither of us has had any type of romantic...thing...before. I just want to see what would happen" Harry shrugged.

"But why all of the sudden? I'm not completely objected to the idea, but it's just really sudden." Hermione started, "I mean, the last girl you showed interest in was Daniela, and that was two years ago."

"Look, it's just an idea. I'm not even sure if I'm going to, okay?" Hermione could tell he was getting annoyed. Why did he have to be so touchy about everything?

"Alright," she said "Look, I gotta go. I have homework to finish." She stood up and walked away, getting out before they had their fifth fight of the day.

That night, she did her homework and couldn't hep but think that it was all she wanted for Harry to ask her. But she knew that it would never happen.

**Aww...Hermione :'(... anyways, let me know what you think. Ill probably update tomorrow again. But no promises! Soo, until next time lovelies! (See i don't ramble in the bottom note :D )**


	7. Girl Stuff

**Alrighty, so I'm totally expecting those pitchforks again. Not to worry though, this one will be super long and I'm hoping super exciting. Many things to happen, but i should shut up now before i give it all away. So, here we go, I know you don't want to listen to me ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Hahah, now im just being annoying, can you tell i need to go visit my friends? Not to worry though, I have two parties this weekend! And on with the creativity!**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

That Friday, 3 days after Risa had arrived, the four of them were inseparable. Harry and Draco still weren't on the best of terms, but they got along for the sake of Hermione. Currently, they were sitting at their lunch table discussing how obsessive people were being about this dance.

"Can you believe the freshman?" Harry was saying, "Apparently half of them have had dates since three months ago."

"Seriously? Really, this dance isn't even a big deal." Draco said.

"I know. Really, it's not like it's prom or anything." Hermione added.

"I feel like this will be super awkward." Risa said.

"Why?" came the unison response.

"Because, I'll be the awkward girl who doesn't know anyone enough to have a date"  
"Don't worry," Hermione said, " There'll be plenty of people without dates."

"Yeah, the three of us have never had a date to these things." Draco commented. Risa looked surprised.

"Really?"  
"Yeah," Draco looked at his plate, "any girlfriends of mine have been older, or not serious enough to consider bringing."

"And the two of us have never had a significant other." Harry finished, indicating Hermione and himself.

"Not that no one had tried." Hermione muttered. Draco narrowed his eyes at this.

"Well how about this, if none of us get dates, we'll all go as a group. And we'll have just as much fun as everyone else." Risa suggested, they all nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Harry got up to throw away the tables garbage.

"I'm going to ask Risa to the dance." Harry said suddenly. Hermione stopped mid-step.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not fully taking in what he had said.

"Yeah, " he shrugged, " She seemed so sad about it, and I kinda like her." Hermione tilted her head, indicating he should go on, "She's cool. Not like every other girl in the school. She doesn't giggle when she sees me, she doesn't hang out with me just because I'm good at sports, or because she thinks I'm going to get her into the next party." At this Hermione turned to face him, a deathly look on her face. Noticing her silence, Harry looked at her and took a step back at her glare. "What?" Typical boys.

"I didn't realize I was every other girl in the school." she said.

"No, Herm, I-" but she had already walked off, "You're not like every other girl either." he sighed. Hermione returned to the table with an unhappy look on her face and Draco immediately wondered what Harry had said this time.

"Herm, I-" Harry started

"Harry, I don't want to hear it." she said sharply, " You never know, I might only be listening because I want to go to the next party." He closed his mouth and looked away. Hermione sighed and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. We still have twenty minutes." She turned and walked out the door toward the courtyard. A few minutes later, Draco stood up and followed her out the door. He found her sitting on the ground, staring straight ahead.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to her.

"Hi."

"What did he do now?" Draco asked gently.

"He called me every other girl in the school. He told me he thought Risa wasn't just trying to use him, like every other girl. Then he failed to mention that she wasn't the only one who wasn't like every other girl." she replied.

"Jerk, Of course you're not like every other girl. Is every other girl his best friend?" he said, "I don't think so." She smiled, but halfheartedly. "Look, don't listen to him. He just likes the fact that there's a new face for him. " She didn't respond. "Go to the dance with me." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah, come with me. Be my date."

"Draco," she said, "I don't want to be like every other girl. I don't want to fall for you and then have you leave me behind."

"Good thing you're not like every other girl." he said smiling. She smiled back, for real this time.

"Ok, I'll go with you" She said, matter-of-factly. Draco smiled, happy she had agreed. THe bell rang and the two of them rushed inside.

After school, Hermione was waiting for Harry at her locker. She was still mad at him, but they had agreed to walk home together earlier that day. She saw Harry and Risa walking toward her, talking. Then she saw Risa smile and nod, Harry squeezed her hand and she walked off.

"You asked her?" Hermione asked as he approached her.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey, just because we have dates doesn't mean you won't have fun. I'm sure the stags will be fine together." he said.

"Who said I was going stag?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"No." she said plainly. He stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" She turned around when she realized he wasn't next to her anymore.

"I'm...not...going...stag." She said slowly, so he would understand.

"Who are you going with?" he asked walking toward her, a dangerous look on his face telling her he had already guessed the answer.

"Draco." she shrugged.

"What!" he shouted. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?" he was still shouting.

"During lunch." she answered simply. " After you so RUDELY told me i was just like every other girl in the school."

"I never said that." he defended.

" Really? I seem to remember you saying that Risa wasn't like every other girl in the school. Well, apparently you forgot that your best friend isn't one of those girls either. Last time I checked, I wasn't falling all over you!" Now Hermione's voice was raising.

"It's not my fault you're jealous that I asked her!" he shouted back. Hermione took a step toward him, bringing them nose to nose. Then she dropped her voice dangerously low:

"Don't you even dare."

And with that she walked off, leaving Harry speechless, breathing heavily.

The next day, Hermione called Risa up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hermione."

"Oh, hey."

"Do you want to go dress shopping with me? I need a dress for this dance and i figured you would need one, too."

"Sure. How about 1:00?"

"Sounds good. See you later."

"See you."

Hermione hung up , excited that she finally had a girl to do this with. She knew that if she did it by herself she would and up with something too unnatural. Hermione looked at the clock. She had an hour and a half before she had to meet Risa.

An hour later found Hermione sitting in the bookstore at the mall. She figured ti was safest to get there early and, hey, she for the added bonus of getting to sit in a bookstore.

"I thought I'd find you in here." a voice said behind her. She turned to find Risa with her hands on her hips, a playful smile on her fae.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm allowed my pleasures." Risa laughed.

"Let's go"

The two walked out into the jostling crowd, eventually disentangling themselves from the pile and into the first store. They wandered around grabbing all sorts of dresses. When they finally went into the dressing room, each had seven dresses each.

They decided to try them on, then tell the other what they thought. Each came out to judge the first dress and made disgusted faces. Risa's was a pink, strapless, sparkly abomination. It had a bead covered bodice with beads spreading from the left hip in a sun formation. It was awful. Hermione's was a yellow halter top with beads on the bodice and the straps. It had a band with a brooch then a flowy skirt, but the way it was cut made her look like a hooker. They went back for take 2. Again they came out and made unsightly faces. This time Risa's was yellow with beading, however the tutu skirt was bunched with roses at the bottom. Hermione's was orange with gathers at the top and larger gathers for the skirt. The poofy skirt and bottom were separated by a band of beading. Soon they had on the third dresses. Hermione almost barfed at Risa's. It had a pink ruffley layered skirt with a black bodice that trailed down with lace. Her own was a simple purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. Risa dubbed it too boring. THe next time Risa came out, Hermione told her she had found it. It was purple, mid-thigh, and strapless. A black mesh covering came from one side out at a diagonal and back again making it bicolored. Hermione tried on three more dresses before finding her own. It was green, knee length with a sweetheart neckline and inch wide straps. It met with a twisted knot at the chest and was the perfect dress for her.

Leaving the store, Risa started a conversation,

"So what's the deal with you and Draco?

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"Are you together or what?"  
"I don't know. I mean, he's taking me to the dance, but just as friends I think." she replied.

"I would reevaluate that statement." Risa told her.

"Why's that?" Hermione looked confused.

"Because ever since he noticed we were here, he hasn't looked away from you."

It was true. Draco was seated at a table outside a cafe, staring at them. When he realized they were looking he blushed and waved. Hermione waved back and turned away, hiding the deep scarlet that had covered her cheeks. Risa turned with her and laughed.

"The two of you are absolutely adorable."

"Oh be quiet." Hermione replied, blushing deeper. Risa laughed again.

"Hello, ladies." Draco had walked over to them

"Hi." they both said.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff." Risa replied vaguely

"Can you share?" he pressed.

"Not really." Hermione chimed in.

"It's secret." Risa finished. They turned and smiled at him. He huffed dramatically.

"Who wants to take a walk.?" he suggested. The girls grabbed their bags and set off with Draco. It being a warmer fall day, the girls were both wearing skirts and light sweaters, Draco couldn't deny that he liked the way Hermione looked in hers. They three of them wandered the mall for hours. They liked stopping into the expensive store and making fun of all the ridiculous prices. Soon they were walking down the center of the mall window shopping and Draco couldn't help but notice that boys kept glancing at Hermione as she walked by. he walked a little closer to her and glared at anyone who looked at her. But that didn't help, now he just looked like an over protetive brother. He pondered what to do, putting his arm around her was just too awkward for walking in a mall. Then he smiled. Slowly he reached over and gently entwined her fingers with his. She looked at him, surprised, but not displease. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he looked at Marisa and she gave him a knowing look. He quickly looked away with a slight color to his cheeks.

Hermione felt Draco take her hand and her heart jumped a bit. She looked at him and smiled. Holding his had wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. But what did this mean? Were they actually together, or was this just to show that she was his for now.? She would just have to pluck up the courage and ask him, but for now she just walked. It would be easier to ask him about it later over text that night. She noticed how a lot of the guys that passed them shot Draco dirty looks, but looking at Draco's face, he just looked smug. Well, of course he was, he had something no other boy could have and he as mighty proud about that.

As they continued to walk, holding hands seemed to get even more comfortable. Next to them, Marisa just smiled and mentally high-fived herself.

She had done this of course. She had hinted to Draco that the two of them would be at the mall today. Apparently he had caught on and had taken the hint to show up. And she hadn't told Harry. She knew he would over react to this new development and she couldn't have him interfering. Now she just had to find out if this was them becoming official. She would ask Hermione later. A few hours of wandering later, Hermione's mom was waiting to pick them up. Marisa would be spending the night at Hermione's so they could discuss hair, jewelry, and of course, their boys.

Hermione and Draco held hands until right before she stepped outside. Risa went on ahead, giving them a little privacy. For a minute the two just stood there, albeit, awkwardly. After a minute, Draco took initiative and stepped forward, sqeezing her hand and kissing her on the cheek. Both had a bit of red on their faces when he stepped back.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Draco said.

"Okay. Talk to you then." She started out the door and to her mother's car. When she got there. Marisa shot her an inquisitive look. In silent response, Hermione put her hand on her cheek and smiled. Risa sat back, satisfied; her plan was going swimmingly. She only hoped that Harry wouldn't find out that she'd helped boost the relationship a bit. When her mom tried to ask about their trip, Hermione gave vague simple answers, not mentioning Draco or hinting that he was there. OF course, she could understand, if it was her own mother she would have done the same thing.

When they reached Hermione's house her mother made them show her their dresses. Apparently, they looked "Absolutely darling." Eyes were rolled at that comment. The girls retreated to Hermione's bedroom, with Risa having every intention of grilling Hermione, but she was delayed by a phone call from her mom looking for a status update. This gave Hermione enough time to text Draco and establish what they were, inf face, he had texted her not two mintues ago..

Hey beautiful. Natalie blushed.

_Hey._

How are you?

_Curious._

About?

_What are we?_

That's entirely up to you.

_Well that leaves us in good hands._

There's the humore I want to be the boyfriend of.

_You want to date my humor?_

She took a shakey breaky. This was the response that would decide it all.

No. I want to date you.

Hermione sat back. He had said it. He wanted to date her. Now what to say.

_Well you're in luck, because I might just let you._

Oh, you'll let me? Tell me, Ms. Granger, what does a fellow have to do to be allowed to date you?

_Follow your example of course._

Does this mean what I think it means?

_What do you think it means?_

That you're my girlfriend.

_It means what you think it does._

Oh thank god! You had me worried.

_Aww, that's adorable._

I try.

"Earth to Hermione."

"Wha-?" she looked up from her phone.

"From the goofy grin on your face I can only assume you are talking to one Draco Malfoy." Risa said. Hermione turned a color that could give a tomato a run for it's money. "So?"

"So what?" Hermione played dumb.

"What's the deal with you two?" She said jumping on Hermione, "He held your hand, he kissed your cheek, and he gets all googily eyed when he looks at you. Spill."

"Well, Risa, Ummm," she held out her phone, " say hello to my new boyfriend." Marisa shrieked and did a very interesting happy dance.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she yelled.

"God, you're more excited then I am. And that's saying something!" Hermione said breaking into a grin.

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!" she shouted.

"Shh! Harry can probably hear you all the way... oh my god, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What is he going to think?"

"You don't even think about Harry," Risa said, "You leave him to me."

**Eh? Nuff said.**


	8. You Might Be Surprised

**Hey there. Do you remember me? Probably not. I'm not mad if you don't. I actually have no excuses. I just haven't written this story in awhile. Now I'm actually on to writing fresh stuff for this story, no more prewritten notebook stuff. Wow, anyways...be mad. Throw pitchforks and storm the castle. My defenses are down, you'll win pretty easily. I'm sorry. Anyways, Harry finds out about Hermione and Draco this chapter. Risa is actually cruel about it. You'll just have to read and see. Risa definitely would have been a Slytherin. I mean, just look at her, she's the poster child for silver and green. This one is written in a different style because that's just how I was feeling when I wrote it. Let me know if you like it. I might keep it, or I might go back to the other one. Your opinion matters!**

**Anywhooo, on with the story, I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Should I be worried for his health or are you just going to keep him in check?" Hermione asked.

"I have and idea." Risa smirked a bit, but before her plan could go into action, Mrs. Granger called them down for dinner.

"So girls, I was thinking. If your mom doesn't mind, Risa, I could take you shopping tomorrow for jewelry and shoes." Mrs. Granger said, "In fact, why doesn't she join us?"

"I'll ask her. I'm sure she would love to give input."Risa replied with a smile.

"I heard a lot of noise up there earlier, " Mrs. Granger started, "what was that about?" Hermione went bright red and her eyes got wide. Noticing this, Marisa took control,

"Oh, our suspicions about something going on at school were confirmed." Not a complete lie.

"Something you can't tell your mother, I'm assuming," she said, turning to Hermione. She just laughed uncomfortably

"Oh, you know, just normal high school drama." she said.

"I see." Mrs. Granger turned back to her meal. Risa and Hermione glanced at each other and had to stifle their laughter. Twenty minutes later the girls were back upstairs and Risa was back to planning her mind control of Harry.

"Shouldn't you be asking your mother if she can come?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah, later." she flapped her had at Hermione, dismissing the thought. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends actions. Sighing, she stood up and started searching through her drawers. She pulled out two pairs of flannel pants, throwing one at Risa, hitting her in the face.

"I'm getting changed." Hermione announced as she walked from the room. Returning she found Marisa had changed as well, but was still plotting. She flopped on her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about her day. So much had happened. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Hey!" Risa exclaimed, Hermione opened one eye, "No sleeping! Not for awhile!" Hermione groaned and sat up.

"Ok, I'm up." Risa smiled evilly.

"I have a plan."

"Oh, no."

"Shush, we're calling Harry. Tonight." Hermione's eyes widened.

"No." She shook her head vigorously, "Absolutely not."

" Yes, that way he can't explode at you in person and Draco won't be there for him to kill." Hermione slumped her shoulders. It probably was the safest option for all of them.

"I'm curious," Hermione said, "if we'll be able to hear him across the street if we open my window."

"Let's try it." Hermione went and opened her window.

Fortunately for Harry and herself, their bedroom windows were right across from each other. Hermione could see that Harry's window was open and he was sitting at his computer. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, call him."

"I'm putting it on speaker." Risa said as it rang.

"Hello?" Harry's voice came through.

"Hey."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said, her voice shaky.

"What's up girls?" Hermione saw Harry recline in his chair and put his feet on the desk.

"We have some interesting news to share with you." Risa said looking at Hermione.

"Really? Do tell." He sounded so unsuspecting. It's a shame it wouldn't last.

" Actually I think it's best that Hermione tell you." Hermione shot daggers at Risa.

"Herm? What's up?"

"Ummm...well...uhhh..." she stumbled on her words.

"Stop stalling, Hermione. Out with it." Risa commanded.

" Shut up, Marisa!" Risa just looked at her. " Umm, Harry, I'm kind of going out with Draco Malfoy."

Harry fell out of his chair.

Well, it's more like he fell backwards with his chair. Apparently shocking news isn't good to take while reclining. Hermione saw him fall through the window and despite the situation, she started laughing. She gestured for Risa to come to the window and they saw him stand up from the floor rubbing his head and cursing. Through the phone all they heard was a scuffle, a thump and a string of profanity. Then they heard heavy breathing as he composed himself. Hermione thought perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as she feared. Haha, WRONG.

"WHAT!" Oh, that was why you were supposed to keep the volume level down. "HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL!"

Hermione just sighed. Was it a bad thing she knew just to wait out Harry's outrage? "I AM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

"Harry, relax." Risa said." We'll meet you outside. We don't need her mother wondering why you two are fighting." Hermione had been listening through the window. You could most definitely hear Harry without the phone. It was probably better for their eardrums through the window anyways.

"Fine. But you better be down there in 5 minutes or I'm coming over there." He hung up the phone and they watched him storm out of him room. They heard his door slam from where they were sitting.

"Well, " Risa said, standing up, "This will be fun." She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath and followed her. She could handle this. Harry didn't control her, she really didn't feel much romantically for him anymore and she was sure that and residual feeling would disappear soon. She was stronger than him and more mature, she could handle whatever he said or did. He would not hurt her.

She walked out the front door and into the dark night. Her pants swished as she walked and she felt the cool fall air on her legs. She forgot that she and Marisa were and pajama pants. Oh great, she thought looking down, hearts. Perfect. She had meant to throw Risa the heart printed ones and keep the purple ones for herself. Too late now. She saw Harry pacing across the street and Risa standing next to him tapping her foot. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed. "You took forever."  
"Harry, it's been two minutes." Hermione sighed.

"Whatever. What are you thinking? Draco Malfoy! Of all people, Draco Malfoy! Even his name makes me shudder!" Harry was fuming. Hermione just stood there."Hermione, I can handle being friends with him. Well, no. I can tolerate him hanging around us for you. But dating you! Absolutely not! You told me this wouldn't happen. You promised. What happened to never going back on your word?" Harry was panting now. Hermione took her chance to explain.

"I'm thinking that he's a good person. I don't really care if you can tolerate him or not, it's not really your decision to make. And things change. Marisa I'm sorry, but when you got here you were a bitch to me and I was pissed." Hermione looked at her.

"I know that," Risa nodded, "I'm not proud of it and I hope I have made it right by now."

"You have. Actually, I have you to thank for starting all of this. He's the one who comforted me when you ditched me for Risa, Harry. Really, it's your fault, Harry. If you hadn't gone on and on about how much you hated him then Risa wouldn't have invited him into town that day. That's when I saw his true colors, when he walked me home. After you," She pointed a finger at him, "left me standing there without so much as a goodbye. Just an I'll meet you later. Really, you think that I will just jump at the chance to spend time with you. That I need you to function! You're so used to me being that weird girl who you took pity on. I'm not allowed to have normal admirers, am I? No, you need me to have nobodies, like Finnegan and Longbottom. People who are nothing to you. Well guess what, Potter, I'm a nobody as well and I'm proud of it. I don't need to stoop to befriend people less cool than me to raise myself up. I'm happy the way I am and I'm happy with Draco. You can yell at me all you want, but it won't matter, because I am through caring about what you think!" She glared at him with her arms crossed, daring him to say something again.

"Wow, Herms." Risa said, "Stick it to the man." Hermione continued glaring at Harry, Risa's comment not affecting the current situation.

"Fine." Harry said, "Go ahead and date him. Just don't expect me to be there when he breaks your heart."

"You won't need to be, because it's not going to happen." Hermione replied. "I'll see you in school on Monday." With that she turned and walked away from her two friends and back into her house. Harry shook his head and sat on his lawn with his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Marisa asked cautiously, "You know you don't mean that. If anything happens to her, you know you'll be there to help her."

"I know that." he said softly, "But I don't want to need to be there." Risa sat next to him on the grass and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I care to much about her to see her broken. I know she's smarter than this. I know that something will go wrong and I hate seeing her when she's messed up. When her dad left, she didn't talk for weeks. Not just in class or anything. She didn't talk to me, she barely looked at me. It hurt so much, knowing that she was broken and their was nothing I could do to fix her. It finally took my dad to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that he would be her father from now on. He would be the one to do everything for her. And he has, and she's never been so broken. I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to have her go through that again."

"Then support her." She tilted her head. "Hey, look at me," he turned his head to her. "Be there for her through all of it. Stop trying to tell her she's wrong. She's a very smart girl. And I've seen the way he looks at her, she's not just another girl. I know it. She's more to him. Just look at him. Give the two of them a chance. And be the best friend I know you can be." She looked at him with soft eyes. He sighed.

"You're right. I'm being a terrible friend. I suppose I should apologize." he said.

"Wait until Monday. Give her time to cool down. I'll be with her all day tomorrow. I can keep her calm. Just try to be better and more open about this. You might be surprised with what you find."

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later. I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." He nodded.

"I know."

"See you later" she walked away and back into Hermione's house. When she got back upstairs she heard murmurs from behind the door. She opened it and peered around it to see Hermione with her head on Sam's shoulder. Risa was proud of her. She hadn't shed one tear throughout what was probably her biggest fight with her best friend. Sam looked at her and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk girl stuff. I'm sure you need her." He gave his sister a hug and whispered in her ear. She nodded and smiled at him. He walked up to Marisa and paused in front of her.

"I'm down the hall if you need me for anything. I probably know her better than anyone else in this house so don't hesitate to come get me if something happens." Risa nodded and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." Risa said, sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"I talked to Harry." Risa stated, "He's calmed down and thinking rationally. Don't be too hard on him when you see him. Give him a chance to talk." Hermione nodded.

"I really needed to get all of that out" she said, "It felt good."

"I bet it did. And it really needed to be said. I know I haven't been here for long, but he sure needed someone to put him in his place." Risa said.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, "it just pushed me over the edge." She stood up and pulled her comforter of her bed and began laying it out on the floor along with two pillows. " I need to go get blankets and a drink. Did you want anything?"

"Could I get a glass of water?" Hermione nodded.

Risa walked out of her room and wandered down the hallway. She came upon a door that had a plaque with the name Sam woodburned into it. She knocked lightly and he called her in.

"Hey." she said. He turned to her from where he was laying on the bed.

"Hey." he said, "High school drama, huh? It's something."

"Oh, yeah." she nodded.

"What exactly happened? Hermione just told me she had a fight with Harry and blew up at him."

"She accepted Draco's invitation to be his girlfriend. Harry wasn't too happy." Sam smiled.

"I knew that was going to happen."

"So did I. Harry just overreacted. I calmed him down and got him to stop seeing red."

"That's good. I'm still wary of Draco, though."

"We all are. Don't worry, I'll keep and eye on her. Well, him more specifically. I'm going to be keeper of the peace here."

"Good. I'm glad you're here for that." She stood to leave.

"Your sister will probably be back by now." He nodded.

"You're something else, Marisa Spencer." he said. She paused,

"Thanks." she smiled and closed the door.

**Well, now you know that. Harry reacted, Hermione faught back, and Sam was a dutiful brother. And you know why Hermione's father has not made and appearance. And no, he will not, he is not going to show up ever. At all. End of story. No . So leave a review. I'm super excited to hear what you 's not as long as I would like, but it just flowed out and I'm not changing it.  
**


	9. My Head Slapped

On Monday Hermione walked to school alone. She was nervous, today was her first day as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and nobody knew. She was shaking, honest-to-god vibrating, at the thought. She looked across the street and saw no lights on at Harry's house. There was no sign of life. A dead house. She took as long as she possibly could getting to school, arriving just as the bell rang. She walked straight to her locker, so she had no idea if Risa, Draco, or Harry were at school yet. She was still vibrating, and those butterfly wings would just not stop tickling her stomach. She tried to think of as many excuses as possible to spend time at her locker, just so she wouldn't have to turn around and see if her boyfriend was at his locker. He was probably feeling so nonchalant. He'd done this whole relationship thing dozens of times, the jerk. She stared at the back of her locker taking deep breaths. It wasn't helping.

Little did she know though, that just across the hall a one Draco Malfoy was staring at his girlfriend's back by way of mirror doing the exact same thing. "What is going on? This doesn't usually happen to me." he was thinking. He was actually nervous to go talk to her. He'd had girlfriends before, what was his problem? Maybe it was because he actually cared about this one. When he looked at her, he got this feeling in his chest, and a sort of tingling in his toes. He'd attributed the foot thing to needing new shoes; his were getting a bit tight. But as he stared at this girl, he knew that new shoes wasn't what he needed. He needed some balls! "_Just go talk to her, ya dummy!"_ yelled his inner voice. "Input unneeded, thanks." He replied. He rolled his eyes, took at deep breath and shut his locker. "Here goes nothing."

Hermione felt an arm slide around her waist and the butterflies she was just getting to settle jumped into action again.

"Dammit."

"Pardon?" Oh, had she said that out loud?

"Nothing. Hi." she said, facing Draco.

"Hi." He smiled at her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not in the slightest." She replied firmly. "I talked to Harry."

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"He fell out of his chair." Draco laughed, "And then yelled."

"How bad?" He asked.  
"Could have been worse. And apparently Marisa got him to calm down." Hermione shrugged," Nothing we couldn't handle. Definitely nothing that wasn't expected."

"Okay. As long as he doesn't cause any problems today then we'll be fine."

"Have you seen either of them?" She asked looked around the hallway, "I didn't get here in time to see if they were here."

"I haven't seen them. They're probably at homeroom already." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah." She looked dismayed. He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Everything is going to be fine. If he really has a problem with it, then he doesn't care about you as much as he says he does. And Risa and I will be right by your side the entire time." She smiled halfheartedly. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." They set off down the hallway. Hermione immediately felt the glances and stares.

By this point the school was used to the odd quartet that was Harry, Hermione, Risa, and Draco. But they were rarely seen separated, especially Hermione and Draco from the other two. Suddenly, Hermione was very aware at how close they were walking. Everyone knew they were friends, but their proximity was just a little friendlier than that. She started to fidget her hands, playing with the bracelets on her wrist. Draco put a hand out to stop her twitching.

"Relax," he whispered, "it's fine." He kept a hand on her wrist and slid it down to her hand. An audible gasp was heard. Draco laughed, "There we go." Hermione rolled her eyes, people were bound to find out sometime. They reached her room and stood facing each other.

"Good luck with Harry." Draco said.

"Good luck with everyone else." Hermione replied. She was right, he had to walk all the way back down the hall. She would never have the courage to do that. They embraced and parted ways. She walked into homeroom and immediately sat in her seat. Harry wasn't there. Marisa spied her from across the room and made her way over from where she had been talking with Karley.

"Hey."

"Hey." Hermione looked up, relieved.

"Have you seen Harry?" Risa asked. Hermione shook her head.

"We didn't walk together today; it didn't look like there were any lights on at his house either."

"Weird." Hermione nodded. The bell rang and they settled down for the announcements. Ten minutes later they were on their way to first period with no sign of Harry. They looked at each other with uncertain eyes when asked of his whereabouts, and took their seats, checking the door every 30 seconds. Both girls sighed when the bell rang. Mr. Monroe was just about to start the lesson when a deshevelled looking Harry Potter stumbled his way through the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Monroe. Overslept." He hurried to his seat and got his notebook out. He didn't look at Hermione.

"Now that we're through being interrupted, the life cycle of the turtle is very fascinating..." Hermione stopped listening. Harry had called him Mr. Monroe. Not Mr. M. Something was wrong; Harry never called any teacher by their full name. And what was more, he was actually taking notes.

"Mrs. Granger?" Hermione looked at her teacher.

"Sorry, what?"

"Hmmm, please pay attention. This isn't like you." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Sorry, Mr. M. Just a little out of it today." She replied. He nodded and walked away. Hermione sighed and payed attention. She had all day to figure out what was wrong with Harry. As the period went on, Hermione kept looking at Harry; he never looked back. At the end of the period, he got up and walked away without acknowledging her, which wasn't an easy feat considering he had to walk bast her desk to reach the door. She and Marisa shared a look. They were worried. In art, he pulled out a different project, sat at a different table, and talked with Max the whole time. Max kept looking at Hermione and finally caught her eye, giving her a quizzical look. She shrugged and looked dismayed. Max smirked, a devious glint in his eye. Hermione saw him say something to Harry. Harry looked dumbfounded, then annoyed, then calm. Then answered. The two easily fell into conversation and Max smiled at her.

Hermione shook her head, unsure of how this was going to turn out. At the end of the period Max caught up to her.

"He says he just needs space." He stated, "And that he really doesn't know what to say to you."

"How about hi?" Hermione suggested.

"He says there's nothing he could say that could make up for what he said, or what he did to do. What DID he do to you?" Max asked.

"Marisa and I told him about Draco and I, and he exploded. We fought, and I think I won." The girl explained.

"Oh, I'm happy for you by the way." Hermione smiled, "And how about you go talk to him. To show him that you're not mad anymore, otherwise you two will get nowhere. And honestly, I think you two fighting is freaking everyone out." He laughed, "Go talk to him."

"I will. Thanks." He nodded and walked off.

"What was that about?" Hermione hear Risa ask her as she sat down in math.

"Max is playing peacemaker."Hermione responded.

"Nice. Never knew he had it in him."

"Have you even spoken to the kid?" Hermione asked.

"No. But still." Marisa responded with all dignity. Hermione shook her head, chuckling as a body plunked into the seat behind her. She froze. Now or Never. Turning around she prepared herself for the confrontation with...Jason. Ummm, okay.

"Hey, Jason." Hermione said.

"'Sup."

"Ummm, what are you doing there?" she prompted.

"Potter asked me to switch for the day. No biggie. I hear you two are fighting." he replied.

"Well, we wouldn't be if he just let me talk to him." she huffed. "Thanks, Jason." She grumpily turned around and slumped in her seat._ Dammit, Potter,_ she thought, _You never could make life easy could you?_

The bell rang 40 minutes later and Hermione surged out of her seat to find Harry before he could switch his language arts seat.

"Hey, Jenny-Whoa!" She grabbed his arm mid sentence and hauled him away down the hallway.

"Bye, Jenny!" Hermione called. Jenny just stared after them. "You are coming and sitting with me so I can talk to you, you idiot!" She dragged him all the way to the classroom and all but threw him into his seat.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "The manhandling is not appreciated."

"Neither is the silent treatment." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He blushed.

"Look, I don't know what to say alright, so I figured I wouldn't say anything at all and-" he started

"Yeah, yeah, Max gave me the whole sob story." She flapped her hand. "Look, as long as you don't try to kill Draco or sabotage us in any way, we'll be fine alright." He nodded, staring at her. "What? You look like a deer in headlights."

"You've never been this confident. It's nice. I can see what Draco likes about you." he said simply.

"Does this mean you're okay with this?" she asked.

"As long as I get to beat him to a pulp if he hurts you then yeah, I guess I'm okay with it. I just needed to do some rational thinking. And get my head slapped 'round by Marisa. What would we do without her?"

"Crumble to dust."Risa said, walking up.

"Hardy har har." Harry said.

"Is all right with the force again?"

"I think so," Hermione said

Harry clarified this,

"It is."

**Please don't hate me. I'm really sorry. I just hadn't been feeling this story for awhile, but then I got this new book this weekend and I got into the writing mood again. Here's the product. I hope it's satisfactory. Please review.**

**~CS  
**


	10. We've Disturbed Something

**All I am requesting is that you don't hate me. I know it's been forever and I will forgive you if you've stopped caring about this story. It's been months. And you probably don't even remember what this story is about. For those of you who still care to read it, I hope you still like it. Please tell me what I can do to improve my writing because it would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you don't like about the story or what you do like. Any sort of feedback would be great because I am not quite sure how to keep going with this. That and my writing style has changed so much I'm not sure what to do with it. Tell me if you like it, or if I should go back to how I was writing it before. I'm really sorry for taking so long.**

**~CS  
**

* * *

To say that the lunch table was tense was putting it lightly. Take the bluntest object you can think of. Got it? Alright, THAT could cut the tension at the table. Marisa and Hermione sat talking in hushed tones while Harry sat with his head hanging and Draco staring intently at blank piece of wall on the other side of the room.

They were a spectacle. To be honest, they were making everyone uncomfortable, even the teachers on linch duty.

"You take him, and I'll get the other one." Marisa whispered.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Hermione bit her lip and pulled on a lock of hair.

"Yes! Stop being such a wimp, I've already gotten Madame to agree to it."

"How did you ever do that?" Hermione looked surprised.

Risa shrugged. "Let's just say her two favorite students on the outs with each other isn't good for morale. And I've promised to teach her kid how to draw." An impressed look graced the bookworm's face.

"Fine, I'll have him there at ten of." Hermione finally conceded.

"It'll be easy." Risa said simply, "Blondie over there would do anything for you. Now it's the other one that's going to be the problem."  
"No it won't." scoffed Hermione.

"Oh?"

"He's like a puppy the way he drools after you. Just ask and he'll do."

"Ooh?" Risa waggled her eyebrows.

"Not like that, you pervert!" Hermione exclaimed slapping her friend on the arm.

"I've already got a plan," Marisa said, "Madame is going to ask him to stay after class to help her with something. She'll leave the room to get it, and then Blondie will walk in and we'll lock them in. Simple as that."

"That's not simple at all." Hermione said bluntly.

"I know, but what else have we got?"

The bell rang on ninth period and every 16 year old in room 306 sprinted toward the door.

"Mr. Potter!" Well, every 16 year old except Mr. Harry Potter, who was about to fall into one of the most clever traps ever to be set in school history. "Would you mind assisting me for a moment?"

"Sure, Madame. What do you need?" he said with all politeness.

"I have a new poster to hang up, and I simply don't have the knees to climb on chairs anymore." She looked behind her desk for a moment. "Zut! I must have left it in the faculty lounge! Wait right here, I'll be right back."  
"Okay." He shrugged and put his bag down on the nearest chair. He plopped himself on the desk and looked around. Then looked back. Hermione had left her sweater on her chair. He walked over and picked it up. The boy was just about to turn around when footsteps were heard entering the room.

"Alright, Madame, how should I-" he stopped short. And unpleasant pale face was staring back at him.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Would you mind giving me that? Hermione's looking for it." The blonde extended his hand for the sweater.

"Why should I? I can just give it to her when I see her later." Harry challenged.

"Do you have to be difficult?" Draco sighed.

"Yes, he does. Otherwise he's unhappy." A voice said from the door. The two girls smirked at their boys each leaning on a separate wall.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Making friends." Hermione stated. And with that they sprinted from the room, slamming the door after them. Draco lunged for the door, but even all his weight couldn't help the fact that the door was now locked. And the only key was outside.

"Goddamn!" he muttered.

"Those girls." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. Draco slid down to sit with his back to the door. He covered his face with his hands and moaned,

"Just what I want to be doing on my Monday afternoon, spending it locked in a room with Harry-freakin-Potter."

"Hey, you're not my cup of tea either." Harry sat at a desk, "But if I know my friend, I know she won't let us out until you and I 'get along', by her standards."

"Your friend? You have been shutting her down on everything lately!" Draco exclaimed. "When she and I became friends, you yelled; when YOU left her alone, I comforted her; when we started dating, you yelled again. What have you done to prove that you really are her friend?" Harry just looked at him.

Draco was right, of course. Harry had been a terrible friend lately. He'd done nothing to prove that he still deserved Hermione's friendship, let alone her time worrying over him. He's abandoned her, expected her to bend to his every wish. He should have known that she was stronger than he made her to be. That she had more of a backbone than the rest of the school thought. Heck, she was the only one who would every challenge him on anything. He should have seen this coming.

Harry said this. And when he was done he looked at Draco. Who just stared back. Harry had just poured his soul to the boy and the most he could do was just sit there and look at him. Well, it wasn't his whole soul, but most of it!

"Well, I guess you're alright then."

If Harry hadn't seen the male's lips move he wouldn't have believed that the words had been said. Harry blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"If you can say that to me, the bane of your existence, without even thinking about it, then you must have been thinking about it more than you let on." Draco said.

"I have." Harry whispered, "More than I'd like to admit."

"But you have, and as long as you refrain from being a butt to my girlfriend for the remainder of your life, then we'll be good." He stared levelly at the other teenager, who held it with no difficulty.

"I can do that." Harry got up and extended his hand to the other boy, who took it and stood up. Then shook the still proffered hand.

"Girls?" Draco called. "We're all buddy-buddy now, can we come out?" There was no answer. "Girls? Hermione?"

"Marisa?" Harry called. "They forgot about us. They definitely did."

"This is ridiculous." Draco said. "You realize that Madame did also, right?" Harry looked at his blankly. "How else would they have locked the door?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I will kill them. I promise." he said darkly.

"I have a better idea." Draco smirked at his friend. "Want to really scare them?"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged. "What have you got in mind?"

Hermione and Risa walked into school the next day very nervous. More scared than nervous actually, but who could tell the difference. They hadn't heard from the boys since they'd left them locked in the classroom and were only positive that they had gotten out because the janitor had promised to slip the key under the door before he left. They walked into the school and stopped. Blinked. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. Risa rubbed at her eyes with her hands. Hermione had to shake her head a few times to make sure she was really seeing what was in front of her. Harry, and Draco, laughing. Together.

"Morning, ladies!" They called. Each slung an arm around the other's shoulder as they walked off down the hallway.

"I died and woke up in some sort of strange hell." Risa said.

"What have we done?" Hermione asked, staring in disbelief.

"D'Accord. Girls, I feel like we've disturbed something." Madame had come up behind them, just as in awe as they were.

"Oui, Madame. We have." Risa nodded. The girls moved to their lockers in a trance like state, still hearing the laughter of the boys. By fifth period the girls were beginning to get really freaked out. The boys had not left each other's sides all day, and were now proceeding down the hallway to lunch. The girls followed after them still staring. When they all sat at the table Harry and Draco looked at them expectantly.

"So how have your days been?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Fine." Hermione replied cautiously.

"And yours?" Harry asked sweetly, turning to Marisa.

"Fine also." She said slowly.

"Good." They replied in unison.

"So Harry, are you free later this afternoon?" Draco asked.

"Why, I think I am, Draco. Hey! Do you want to come over and hang out later?" Harry asked.

"That'd be swell!" Draco responded enthusiastically. Hermione and Marisa's jaws dropped.

"Let's go see if the guys have a game going outside." Harry said.  
"Alright." Draco stood up and cleared away the garbage covering the table. The girls sat in silence for a a few minutes, staring dumbfoundedly at the door their friends had just exited.

"This is not okay." Hermione said suddenly. "Something is really weird here."

"I agree. But how can we be sure that they aren't just friends now?"Marisa considered.

"Because friends would just be chatting about last night's game, not making over-enthusiastic plans to hang out across the street from me within one day of becoming 'friends'. " Hermione replied.

"Good point. They went bromance a little too fast for anyone to handle." Risa turned and leaned on the table. " I say let's let this play out. They'll get sick of it eventually, or end up killing eachother," she shrugged, "either way, we'll get some form of entertainment out of it."

"I don't know," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Come on, don't you want to have a little fun?" Marisa taunted.

"Well..." Hermione hesitated. "Fine, for all we know they could end up being best friends by the time this is over."

And so they did nothing about this newfound friendship. That afternoon, while Draco was over at Harry's, Hermione went to Marisa's. Later that night, when the four of them had a group chat on the computer, they did not mention anything about the strangeness overtaking the males. When Draco texted Hermione after that and late into the night, she did not say a thing regarding his new friend.

For an entire week they kept at it. The boys did everything together and the girls let them. Honestly, the school was afraid. This was just unnatural, very unnatural; Draco and Harry were not just friends, that didn't happen. The entire school knew something must be strange. They just weren't sure what. After all, they were only recently adjusted to Hermione and Draco being more than their odd friendship.

"Ok really. Clearly this isn't working out the way we wanted it to." Harry said while they sat in his basement one afternoon.

"Figure that out all on your own, Potter?" Draco remarked. Being the mature human that he is, Harry stuck his tongue out in response. Draco rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do? You realize they keep winning, right?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think that there is a way to beat them. They're too smart for the both of us." Harry said.

"Why did we have to go and pick smart girls?" Draco moaned.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't even sure how smart Risa was until very recently. You knew Hermione was practically a genius." Harry defended.

"Yeah, I know," Draco said, "It's not my fault that she's too amazing for her own good." Harry looked thoughtfully at the teenager sitting across from him.

"You really like her don't you?"

"More than you could possibly know." Draco sighed, "But I guess you do know considering that you were lucky enough to be friends with her long before I did."  
"Do mine ears deceive me?" Harry cupped an ear with his hand, "Did Draco Malfoy just indirectly compliment me?"

"Shove off, Potter." Draco said. "Let's just be normal friends okay. I think this whole charade we've had going on is freaking everyone out. And you want to know what's really scary?"

"Sure" Harry shrugged.

"I'm starting to be okay with this."  
"Okay with what? Being creepily friendly? Because if that's it then you need to have a discussion with your girlfriend." Harry said, smirking.

"No. I mean with being friends." Draco shuddered, "You're not a bad guy, Harry."

"Neither are you, Malfoy." Harry responded as both boys stood up.

"Okay, we need to stop the compliments before I throw up." Draco stated.

"Agreed." The black haired boy nodded.

"Friends?" A pale hand reached out and another extended to grasp it.  
"Friends."

* * *

**If you didn't already, please read the above A/N**

**~CS  
**


End file.
